


What am I gonna do?

by Geekygirl669



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Harry finds out his pregnant but things don't go as smoothly as he hoped  it would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Sorry if theirs any mistakes and if their is let me know in the comments.  
> I haven't watched hollyoaks in a while but I have been watching clips so some stuff that happened in the show won't happen in the story.

Getting pregnant was not something Harry expected to happen at 22. And he deffrently didn't expect to not know who the father was.

 

Harry had thought he was being really carful when he slept with both Ste and James but he still ended up getting pregnant.

 

And that wasn't Harry's only problem.

See Harry didn't find out he was pregnant until after he was kicked out.

And Harry had no idea how he was going to go back to hollyoaks and tell his family that he was pregnant and that he didn't know if the father was Ste or James, and that's what scares Harry the most.

 

So as a three month pregnant Harry walked back into hollyoaks village he was more then just a little bit nervous about what was about to happen.

 

Harry decided he was going to tell his father about everything first, so as Harry walked up to Tony's house he pulled his jacket around him to hide the swell of his stomach before knocking on the door.

 

"Harry." Tony said when he opened the front door shocked to see his son.

 

"I ned to talk to you." Harry said seriously. "it's really important." 

 

" come in." Tony said notacing how serious his son sounded. "what's wrong?" he asked once the two of them were in the living room and sitting down.

 

"about a month ago I wasn't feeling very well and I was out shopping and I past out in the middle of the shop." Harry started his story looking down at his lap. "and when I woke up in the hospital they told me I was..." Harry poursed worried about what tony was going to say before just sucking it up and saying. "I'm pregnant."

 

"what?" Toney asked shocked.

 

"I'm pregnant." Harry said moving his coat to show his barely their baby bump.

 

"Who's the dad?" Tony asked.

 

"I don't know." Harry said ashamed.

 

"How far along are you?" Toney asked looking over at Harry.

 

"about three month's." Harry told Tony finally looking up at him. "I'm not gonna stay long, don't worry I just want to find out who the dad is then I'll be on my way."

 

"What are you planning on doing. Are you gonna keep the baby?" Tony asked his son. 

 

"I don't know dad. It depends on what happens I guess." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. 

 

"Were have you been staying?" Toney asked. 

 

"I was staying with mum but Im gonna be staying at a friend's that lives closer to Hollyoaks for awhile. At least untill everything here is sorted out." Harry said thinking back to the last two nights on his friends sofa. 

 

"How do you plan on sorting everything out Harry?" Tony asked. 

 

"I was hopping you would help me talk to Ste convince him to do a DNA test. If its his kid well sort it out and if its James's I will talk to him." Harry asked Tony hoppfully. 

 

"I can help you talk to Ste, but only about the baby." Tony told Harry. 

 

"OK. Thanks dad." Harry said with a small smile. 

 

"When do you want to talk to him?" Tony asked as he stood up. 

 

"As soon as possible. I just want to get it over with." Harry told his dad hopeing Tony would understand. 

 

"I'll see if I can get him to come round so we can talk today." Tony said wanting to get this over and done with as much as Harry did. 

 

"thanks dad." Harry said surprised at how helpful his dad was being. 

 

"what are you gonna do if the baby is Ste's?" Tony asked as he walked over to the kitchen to get his phone. 

 

"if it's Ste's and he want to be apart of the babies life I guess we'll Co parent or something, but nothing more." Harry said trying to make it clear that he wasn't trying to get back with Ste. 

 

"you sure that's all you want from Ste?" Tony asked making sure Harry wasn't about to make a bug mistake. 

 

"Yeah I don't want to get back together with Ste but if he's my baby's dad I want him the be apart of the baby's life." Harry told Tony placing his hand on his baby bump. 

 

"Good." Tony said before starting to text Ste. 

 

HALF AN HOUR LATER. 

 

Ste had gotten a text from Tony saying that they needed to talk to him soon about something important. 

So here Ste was standing outside Tony's house about to Knock having no idea about the shock he was about to get. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ste." Tony said when he opened his front door.

 

"Hey Tony what's up?" Ste asked as Tony let him into the house, only to stop short when he saw Harry sitting on the sofa. "Why's Harry here?"

 

"I need to talk to you. Its really important." Harry said standing up.

 

"what could we possibly have to talk about." Ste asked still angry at Harry.

 

Harry just moved his coat out of the way to show Ste his small baby bump. "I'm pregnant and it could be yours."

 

"your what?" Ste asked shocked. 

 

"Pregnant. About three months and I don't know wever the baby's is yours or James's" Harry told Ste wanting to get all of the important details out at once. 

 

 

"how long have you known?" Ste asked.

 

"couple of weeks. Passed out while I was shopping woke up at the hospital and they told me I was pregnant." Harry told Ste.

 

"what do you want me to do?" Ste asked wanting to veg out of their.

 

"DNA test." Harry told Ste. "if the baby's yours we can work out a way for the both of use to be apart of their life's, if it's not yours then we never have to see each other again." Harry said knowing Ste was still mad and didn't want anything to do with him right now.

 

"okay. We can get the test done tomorrow." Ste said before turning around to leave. "see you tomorrow Tony."

 

"see you tomorrow Ste." Tony said as Ste left.

 

"that went better then I thought it would." Harry said after a minute.

 

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

 

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow dad." Harry said sensing he wasn't really wanted here.

 

"you sure you got somewhere you can stay tonight?" Tony asked wanting to make sure his pregnant son would be okay for the night.

 

"yeah dad I got somewhere to stay." Harry said walking over to the door.

 

"see you tomorrow." Tony said as Harry walked out the door.

 

After Harry left Tony's he decided to go and gte lunch in a cafe out of town not wanting to see the judgmental looks he knows he will get if he stays in town for to long.

 

As Harry seat down eating his lunch he thought about what life would be like if Ste did turn out to be the father. 

 

Harry was still worried about what his life was going to be like once the baby was here but he was also really happy about what life would hold after the baby was born. 

From the minute Harry saw the baby for the first time he loved the baby and know he would do anything for his child. 

 

And he know that Ste would do anything for his child. He had seen it first hand with Leah and Lucas. But Harry was worried that Ste wouldn't be able to push last his hateride for Harry to be a good father. 

 

Harry was also worried about what would happen if the baby was James because he had no idea how James would react and what kind of father James would be. He hoped deep down that James would put aside all there differences and be their for their kid. 

 

The rest of the day was spent uneventfully for Harry. He went back to his friend Jack's house were the had dinner then played video games the rest of the night. 

 

But that night when Harry was laying on the sofa trying to get to sleep all he could think about was what layed ahead for him and his baby. 

 

ONE WEEK LATER. 

 

Harry seat on the Sofa at Tony's House a letter in getting ready to find out if Ste was the father or not.

 

"can you just open it please." Ste said getting impatient.

 

"yeah just give me a moment please." Harry said not looking up from the letter. "this is kind of a big thing."

 

"i know and I would kind of like to know wheaver I'm about to have a kid or not." Ste said standing up from were he was sitting at the kitchen counter.

 

"I know and that's why I'm kind of nervous." Harry said before slowly opening the letter. "this letter tells me who the father of my baby is, so sorry if I'm a bit worried about what it says." Harry added as he pulled the letter out.

 

"either look at it or let me." Ste said after a minute of Harry just looking at the folded piece of paper.

 

"just give me second." Harry said as he slowly unfolded the piece of paper. "I don't even know what I want this to say."

 

"then just give it to me." Ste said sitting down opposite Harry.

Ste was still mad at Harry over the whole cheating thing but at this moment he know what Harry was going through.

 

Harry looked up at Ste for the first time and handed the letter to Ste.

 

Ste took the letter from Harry before looking down at it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if I want Ste or James to be the dad so if you could can you please right witch on you prefer more in the comments please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments it really helped me make my decision.  
> Hope you like what I've decided to do with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"The baby's not mine Harry." Ste said after a minute.

 

"okay." Harry said not quit sure how he felt about that.

 

Ste just looked at Harry kind of relived that he wasn't about to have a baby. "here." he said handing Harry the letter.

 

"thanks." Harry said not looking up from his lap as he grabs the latter. "you don't have to stay. You can go home if you want."

 

"you gonna be okay on your own?" Ste asked.

 

"yeah I'll be fine." Harry said still not looking up.

 

"okay. See you around Harry." Ste said before leaving Harry alone. 

 

And as Harry seat on the Sofa thinking, he realised that James being the father was probably a good thing. And that maybe having a kid together would bring him and James closer and they could give it a second chance. 

 

"Hey Harry." Tony said as he walked into the house about 30 minutes later.

 

"hey dad." Harry said finally looking up from his hands. 

 

"you looked at the results?" Tony asked as he walked over to seat next to Harry. 

 

"yeah. Me and Ste looked at it earlier." Harry told his dad. 

 

"what did it say?" Tony asked. 

 

"James is the father." Harry said showing Tony the letter. 

 

"you okay with that?" Tony asked taking the letter. 

 

"yeah I think I'm okay with that dad. I think I'm more then okay with that." Harry admitted. 

 

"when you gonna tell James?" Tony asked after he had read the letter. 

 

"tommorow probably. Need to work up the courage." Harry told Tony. "I'm gonna go back and have a think about how I'm gonna tell James." 

 

"okay Harry. Call if you need to talk about things." Tony said as Harry got up to leave. 

 

"I will dad. See you soon" Harry said before leaving. 

 

As Harry walked through Hollyoaks village he locked around thinking about all of the bad decisions he made and all the bad moments he lived through in this village and he realised that he didn't want raise his child in a village that held so many bad memories for him. 

 

While leaving the village Harry decided that no matter what happened between him and James he wasn't going to be moving back into the village. 

 

"Hey." Harry's friend Conner said as Harry walked into the apartment about 30 minutes later. 

 

"Hey." Harry said before walking over to the sofa and sitting down. 

 

"what did it say?" Conner asked as he made a sandwich. 

 

"James is the dad. Gonna tell him tomorrow." Harry said feeling exhausted. 

 

"dont you just want to tell him today and get it over with?" Conner asked looking over at one of his closest friends. 

 

"I did at first but then I realised I didn't know how to tell him so I decided to think about what to say and tell him tomorrow." Harry told him. 

 

"if you think that's best. And remember you can stay here as long as you want." Conner reminded Harry. 

 

"I know thanks man." Harry said looking over at Conner. "it won't be for that much longer. Your Sofa isn't that comfortable. I gonna tell James then I think I'll go and see my mum. Hope she'll let me stay at hers till I get a job and a place of my own. But I'm not sure what I'm gonna do till I talk to James."

 

"whatever you need I'm here for you." Conner said sitting down next to Harry with his sandwich. 

 

"thanks. It means a lot." Harry told Conner with a smile. 

 

"yeah well you've done the same over the years." Conner said smiling back. "don't you want to stay with your dad?"

 

"no he's going through enough at the moment doesn't need me making everything worse, and I don't really want to move back to hollyoaks. To many bad memories." Harry addmited. 

 

"so you won't be moving back at all?" Conner asked. 

 

"I mean if me and James decided to Co parent I will go back for that but no I don't plan on ever moving back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters really short but I thought this was a good place to end it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> It would be really nice to know what you thought about this chapter.   
> And again I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes just let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments so far.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Hey James." Harry said when James opened his door the next day.

"what are you doing here Harry?" James asked not happy that the guy who broke his heart was standing on his door step.

"I need to talk to you. And I know you don't want to talk to me but Its really important." Harry told James.

"make it quick." James said moving out of the way.

"I'm pregnant." Harry said having decided that he was just going to come out with it.

"you sure it's mine?" James asked after getting over the shock of what Harry said.

"yeah. Did a DNA test. Ste isn't that dad so that means you have to be." Harry said turning around and looking at James. "and I know this is a lot but if you don't want to be apart of the babies life you don't have to be. I would like you to be, but you don't have to."

"it's a shock yeah but no I want to be apart of the babies life. I was kept away from one child I don't want to be kept away from another. How far along are you?" James asked.

"about three months. And it means a lot to know you'll be here for the baby." Harry said feeling relived that he wouldnt be going through this alone.

"what are you planning on doing?" James asked as he walked over to the sofa.

"I don't want to stay in Hollyoaks." Harry said following James over to the sofa. "I gonna go back and see my mum, hope she'll let me stay until I get a joba dn can get my own place. But I'll let you know about all my doctors appointments and you can come to them if you want."

"yeah of course I want to be at the appointments. But nothing will happen between us okay." James told Harry.

"I'm not gonna lie there's a part of me that still wants something to happen between us but having you be here for the baby will be enough." Harry said with a small smile.

"why don't you want to move back?" James asked deciding that if he and Harry were gonna have to be friendly for the babies sake he might as well start now. 

"to many bad memories, and most of the bad decisions I've ever made I made in this village. I'm about to have a baby I want a new start somewhere else. But I'll happily bring the baby here to see you." Harry told James hopeing he would be okay with this. 

"if that's what you think you need then do it. As long as I get to see the baby as much as possible I'm happy." 

"I haven't really had a chance to think about when the baby will be with who I thought we could think about that together but a lot has gone on and I'm not quite ready to think about that." Harry addmited. 

"that's okay. We got six months to decide. When you going back to your mums?" James asked hoping it won't be straight away. 

"as soon as possible. Gonna call my mum hope she isn't to mad that I went MIA and that she'll let me stay with her and go from there." Harry said talking his jacket of because he was getting to hot. 

"what do you mean MIA?" James asked confused. 

"when I found out I was pregnant I kind of freaked out and left. Stayed with a friend just outside before I finally pluked up the courage to go and see my dad and Ste last week." Harry said felling ashamed about what he did. 

"you've been in town for a week?" James asked shocked. 

"yeah I didn't want to cause to many problems so I went and saw my dad then Ste. Ste did a DNA test and we found out it wasn't his so I decided to come see you. Did want to hurt you even more unless I had to." 

"so you only saw your dad and Ste?" 

"yeah. Didn't think many people would be happy to see me right now. Been trying to stay out of everyone's way. Unless you want to talk about anything I think I'll go before I take up anymore of your time." Harry said getting up. 

"no Harry you don't have to go. I think if we see each other more before the baby by the time it's here I would have forgiven you and that would make Co parenting easier." James told Harry. 

"really?" Harry asked shocked thinking James would have taken any chance to get rid of him. 

"yeah. We've got a lot we need to talk about. Plus the better we get on the better it will be for the baby once it's born." James said as Harry seat back down. 

Harry and James talked for a couple hours before Harry decided it was time for him to get back to his friends house and call his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry the chapters have been short so far I'm trying to make them longer.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> If there's any mistakes just let me know in the comments.   
> And I would love to know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Hey mum." Harry said when Tessie answered the phone.

"Harry thanks god. I was getting really worried." Tessie said so relived that her son was okay.

"yeah sorry about leaving like that. I just got really overwhelmed and I needed to get away." Harry said sitting down on the sofa.

"what happened honey?" Tessie asked knowing that what ever made her son leave would be really big.

"I'm pregnant mum." Harry said nervously.

"you are?" Tessie asked shocked.

"yeah and I left because I needed to get my head around it and then I had to tell the dad." Harry said feeling really guilty that the first person he told wasn't his mum.

"who is the dad honey." Tessie asked knowing all about his marriage to Ste and affair with James.

"James is the dad. And I've talked to him and we gonna Co parent the baby once it's born." Harry told his mum. "and I know I should have told you first but I had to get used to it before I could tell anyone."

"oh I understand sweetie. Are you gonna be staying with your dad or James?"

"no I was hopeing you would let me come and stay with you until I get a job and can get a place of my own?" Harry asked getting nervous again.

"of course you can honey. Your always welcome at home." Tessie told Harry willing to do anything for her son.

"thanks mum this means a lot to me." Harry said tearing up a bit.

"anytime honey. You can come and stay as long as you need to. Just let me know when you plan on coming." tessie said as Harry wiped his eyes willing the tears to stop.

"thanks. I'll probably be coming in the next couple days but I'll let you know when I'm coming as soon as I know."

"okay honey. I have to get back to work but I'll speak to you later alright."

"okay mum. Speak to you later." Harry said before hanging up before going about his day getting everything he needed done. 

By the time it came for Harry to go to sleep he layed on the Sofa hoping to get a good night's sleep. 

But instead of falling asleep Harry layed there thinking about what the future was going to hold and what wishing that maybe one day he, James and the baby could be a proper family. That maybe one day James would trust him enough and give him another chance. But mostly Harry just wanted to be able to forget about the past so that he could give his baby the life it deserves.

AT JAMES'S HOUSE.

As Harry was laying on a sofa at his friend's house not able to sleep James spent his night sitting on his sofa glass of wine in hand trying but failing not to think about Harry and the baby.

James was still mad at Harry of course he was but he also still loved Harry. And there was a part of him that wanted to have a family with Harry and their baby. But their was still a hug part of James that didn't trust Harry, hoping that he could trust Harry one day so the two of them could be happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt like that was the write place to end it.  
> The next chapter is already written and is longer.   
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> Would love to know what your thought in the comments.   
> Also if there's any mistakes let me know in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this today because the last chapter was really short. But the rest probably won't be updated as quickly.   
> Sorry if James relationship with his family are off in my story. I haven't been keeping up on hollyoaks recently so I'm not sure what his relationship is like with his mum and sister at the moment. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry and James talked a bit more deciding that James would come to all of Harry's doctors appointments but other then that James needed a bit of time to forgive Harry.

After their talk Harry decide it was time to go back home. So less then a week later Harry was back at his mums in his old room reading a male pregnancy book making sure he was ready for what was to come.

"Hey honey." Tessie did walking into the room. "how you doing?"

"okay. Nice to be home." Harry said as he put the book down.

"good. I've been looking into some jobs that you can do until your on maternity leave. Thought I would help you find a job one less thing to worry about right." Tessie said as she seat on the edge of the bed.

"thanks mum." Harry said with a small smile. "James is coming down for my ultrasound next week can he spend the night on the sofa please?"

"of course. I would love to finally meat him." Tessie said still a little disappointed that she still hadn't met the person her son loved yet, now father of her gran child.

"yeah. Totally forgot you two hadn't meet before." Harry said with a small smile.

"dosnt matter I'm gonna meet him now. I'm gonna be at work all day tomorrow. I'm gonna leave some money and a shopping list on the table can you please go and get them for me?" Tessie asked.

"cause mum. Your letting me stay and your place I'll go shopping whenever you need me too." Harry said willing to do anything to relay his mum.

"thanks honey. You reading pregnancy books?" Tessie asked when she noticed the book in Harry's hand.

"yeah. Brought theses when I was one my way here. Thought i should probably start reading them." Harry said with a shrug.

"good. I'm gonna go and get some sleep. See you tomorrow when I get home from work." Tessie said standing up.

"okay mum. Night." Harry said as Tessie walked out the door.

AT JAMES'S HOUSE. 

while Harry was sitting at home reading a pregnancy book, James was sitting on his sofa thinking about how the hell he was going to tell his family that Harry was pregnant with his child. 

James has come to the conclusion that telling Ellie will be the easiest because she's not here so he's gonna tell her first. And telling Romeo will be the hardest so he's gonna tell him last. 

James grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled Ellies number before he could chicken out. 

"Hey James." Ellie said when she picked up the phone. 

"Hey Ellie. How have you been?" James asked not quit ready to get to the point of the call. 

"good. How you been? Anything interesting happen in the village?" Ellie asked. 

"I'm good. And not that much has happened aside from the fact that Harry's pregnant and I'm the father." James said finally working up the courage to tell his little sister. 

"Oh my god James." Ellie said shocked. "this a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"I think this is a good thing." James told Ellie. 

"then I'm really happy for you." Ellie said truly meaning it. 

"thanks. Don't metion it to any one I haven't told anyone yet." James told her. 

"I won't tell anyone." Ellie assured James. 

"thanks."   
James and Ellie talked on the phone for the next 20 minutes talking about Harry being pregnant, other things happening in the village and what Ellie was up to. 

After hsi phone call James decided it would be easier to tell his mum on the phone. 

"Hey James." Marnie said when she answered the phone. 

"hey mum. I've got to tell you something." James said wanting to get right to the point. 

"okay. Whats going on?" Marnie asked. 

"Harry's pregnant and the baby's mine." James told his mother. 

"oh James." Marnie said in a way that made it impossible for James to be able to tell if she was happy or not. "what's going to happen?" 

"Harry's keeping the baby and where going to Co parent." James said. 

"you sure that's going to work?" 

"yeah. I don't think it will be easy but I think it will work." James told his mum. 

"okay James." Marnie said sounding like she didn't belive James. 

James and Marnies conversation only lasted about three more minutes. With James then calling and telling his brothers who were happy for him.

James leaned back on the sofa with a sigh trying to work out a way to tell Romeo as his phone staring ringing. 

"Hey James." Harry said once James picked up the phone. 

"Hey Harry. What's going on.?" James asked. 

"you can stay the night you come for the ultrasound." Harry told him. 

"okay. Thanks. That will make it easier for me." James said glad that going to see his babys first ultrasound will be easier. 

"good. Look I'm busy so I'll see you when you get here." Harry said. 

"okay Harry. See you in a week." James said as he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Would love to know what you thought of this chapter in the comments.   
> If there's any mistakes let me know in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long I finally had enough money to bye season 13 of supernatural so I've been rewatching it and totally forgot to write the chapter till this morning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

ONE WEEK LATER.  
AFTER THE ULTRASOUND.

"it was amazing seeing the baby." Harry said as James drove the two of them back to his mums house.

"yeah it was really nice." James said with a smile.

"next ultrasound we might be able to find out the sex. Do you want to know?" Harry asked placing his hand on his baby bump. 

"I don't know, haven't thought about it. Do you want to know?" James asked looking over at Harry quickly. 

"I think I do want to find out." Harry said. "when I first found out I was pregnant I couldn't even admit to myself that there was a baby. And now I'm just so excited to find out wheaver I'm going to have a baby girl or boy." Harry admitted. 

"really?" James asked not knowing that Harry had felt that way. 

"yeah I was terrified at the thought of having a baby so I kind of just acted like it wasn't real before I realised I needed to except it for the baby's sake and after that I started to get excited." Harry told James thinking back to the first 2 weeks after he found out he was pregnant. 

" well I'm glad your excited about it now." James said as he parked the car. 

" yeah really excited." Harry said with a happy smile. 

"good." James said before turning of the car and getting out. 

Harry just seat there for a second thinking about how easy things are between him and James before realising that James had gotten out of the car and following suit. 

"you got work to do or do you want to watch a movie?" Harry asked as they walked walked upstairs to his flat. 

"I don't have any work I need to do and a movie sound good as long as its not one of those superhero movies you love." James told Harry. 

"yeah we can watch something else." Harry said his smile growing glad and excited because James had agreed to actually seat down and watch a movie with him. "so what do you want to watch?" 

"I was thinking we could watch Sherlock Holmes." James said hopefully, having wanted to watch this movie with Harry. 

"sure." Harry said deciding that he would finally watch it with James. 

"really." James said shocked that Harry actually wanted to watch it with him. 

"yeah you've been trying to get me to watch it forever I figured it had to be good." Harry said as they reached the apartment. 

"it is good." James said as they walked into the flat. 

"then let's watch it." Harry said walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. "can you turn the TV on?" Harry asked not wanting to get back up. 

"sure." James said before turning the TV on, grabbing the remote before handing it to Harry and sitting down on the other side of the sofa. 

JUST OVER 2 HOURS LATER AFTER THE MOVIE. 

"that was better then I thought it would be." Harry said as he layed a hand on his baby bump. 

"glad you liked it." James said smiling as he looked over at Harry. 

"yeah. It was good." Harry said also looking over at James with a smile. 

"this has been nice." James commented. 

"yeah it has been nice. We should do it more often." Harry said hopefully. 

"yeah we should."

"when are you leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked hoping that James wasn't planning on leaving early. 

"after Lunch. I have some work I need to do. Plus I promised Romeo I would watch a movie with him tomorrow." James told Harry standing up. 

"oh okay." Harry said also standing up. 

"we can watch another movie if you want.c James suggested as he walked into the kitchen. 

"yeah I would love to watch another movie." Harry said his smile only growing. 

"let me make a cup of tea then we can." James told Harry.

"okay." Harry's said before sitting back down and looking for another movie they could watch. 

The two of them watched star trek before cooking dinner for Harry's mum. 

And that night as Harry layed in bed he thought about how lovely the day had been and wishing one day they could be doing this as a couple and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Sorry there still really short.   
> If there's any mistakes just let me know in the comments please.   
> And it would be very helpful if you could leave whether you want the baby to be a boy or girl in the comments please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer then usual to update I had writers block trying to write this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

THE NAXT DAY.

"Have you told your family yet?" Harry asked James as they seat eating breakfast.

"everyone but Romeo I plan on telling him tonight." James told him.

"I'm guessing you've tried to put of telling him for as long as possible." Harry guessed.

"yeah. I wasn't there for him growing up and I'm worried about how he'll feel when I tell him I'm about to have another kid, one that I'll actually be there for growing up." James said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. I mean he knows it wasn't your fault you weren't there for him so I'm guessing he's just going to be happy for you." Harry said hopefully.

"yeah I hope he will be." James said starting to feel uneasy and worried about telling Romeo again.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine. You want to talk about something else?" Harry asked sensing that James was getting himself worked up about this.

"yeah. When did you book your next doctor's appointment for?" James asked having gone out to start the car while Harry was booking his next appointment.

"three weeks from tomorrow." Harry said around a mouthful of toast.

"I take time off work to be their." James told Harry with a smile.

"thanks. Do you think maybe we could meet up at some point before the appointment just to hang out?" Harry asked nervously.

"yeah we can meet up maybe go out for lunch." James said after a few minutes.

"cool." Harry said with a shy smile glad that James had forgiven him enough to go out for a meal with him. "just let me know when you have time to go out and we will."

"Will do. I'm gonna go and make sure I have everything need to leave in a couple hour and don't want to forget anything." James said standing up.

"yeah. I have a job interview but I should be back before you leave." Harry said also standing up.

"okay. You need a ride to the interview ?" James asked.

"no. It's only a 15 minutes walk and I'm looking forward to it." Harry said walking towards his room.

TEN MINUTES LATER.

"watch whatever you want on the TV. I shouldn't be too long." Harry said as he put his jacket on.

"okay. Good luck at the interview and I'll see you in a bit." James said with a smile.

"yeah I'll see you in a bit." Harry said before leaving.

While Harry was at the interview James spent his time watching Netflix and doing some work.

"Hey I'm back." Harry said said as he walked into the apartment.

"how did the interview go?" James asked saving his work on his laptop.

"it went good. I think I might get this one." Harry said hopefully.

"that's good. Look I have to leave earlier then I thought. Got work I need to do. But we should meet up next weekend for lunch." James said shuting his laptop.

"oh okay. Text me when next weekend we can meet for lunch and I'll see you then." Harry said as James walked over to him.

"see you next weekend Harry." James said giving Harry a quick hug.

"see you." Harry said smiling as James left happy that they were getting on so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Sorry if theirs any mistakes and if their is just let me know in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

LATER THAT NIGHT. AT JAMES HOUSE. 

"I need to tell you something." James said to Romeo as they seat down to eat dinner. 

"what's up?" Romeo said looking up from his dinner. 

"you know how I was seeing Harry?" James asked nervously. 

"I know how you and Harry were having an affair." Romeo said back. 

"yeah well it turns out Harry's pregnant with my kid." James said just wanting to get it over with. 

"really?" Romeo asked shocked. 

"yeah. I was away this weekend to go to the ultrasound appointment with Harry and Seeing as Harry's about 4 months pregnant I thought it was about time I told you." James told Romeo. 

"so you've seen the baby?" Romeo asked. 

"yeah." James said smiling thinking back to when he got to see the baby. 

"and your happy about this?" Romeo asked. 

"Yeah I'm really happy about this." James told him. 

"then Im happy." Romeo said smiling. 

 

THE NEXT WEEKEND.

"Hey." Harry said as James seat down opposite him in the cafe.

"Hey." James said back with a smile.

"did you tell Romeo?" Harry asked as he nervously fiddled with the hen if his top.

"yeah I told him and he took it really well." James told him.

"that's great. Know he would be happy for you." Harry said smiling. "what do you want to eat?" Harry asked standing up.

"bacon sandwich and a coffee. But I can get it." James said also standing up.

"no I want to get this. Please James?" Harry asked.

"okay." James said sitting back down.

Harry walked over and ordered them both lunch and drinks before nervously going to sit back down with James.

"did you get the job?" James asked as Harry seat back down.

"yeah I did get the job. Going to work up and till I'm about 8 months then hopefully I can be at home with the baby till their at least 3 months old." Harry said resting a hand on his baby bump.

"thats great Harry." James said as a waitress brought over their drinks.

"yeah hopefully I'll be able to get my own place soon. Everythings starting to look up." Harry told James happily.

"yeah things are starting too look up." James said.

The rest of lunch was spent with the two of them talking about the future and just random things like what TV shows there watching and by the time it came to say good bye Harry was feeling the bast he had for a while with the hope of him and James getting back together but knowing that at least the two of them were going to be friends.

And for James as he was driving home for the first time since Harry picked Ste over him he felt like maybe he and Harry could really give the whole dating thing a try but also knowing that he would have to give it time till he fully trusted Harry again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I wasn't well and didn't feel up to writing.  
> Hoping you like this chapter.

Over the next two months Harry got settled into his new job and was able to get his own place.  
James and Harry found out that they were going to be having a baby girl.  
They also started to hang out more. With the two of them going out on a couple of unofficial dates. Their feelings for each other only growing the more time they spent together.

"thanks for helping James." Harry said as they seat down on the sofa in his new flat.

"of course. Wasn't going to let the guy carrying my baby move into his new flat on his own." James told Harry with a smile.

"mum was going to help but got busy. And you really didn't have to come all the way here." Harry said as the baby kicked.

"I did. I was thinking we could go out for dinner after all this hard work." James said looking over at Harry.

"yeah that sounds nice." Harry said placing a hand on his baby bump. "she's kicking again."

"does she kick a lot?" James asked. 

"yeah. You can feel if you want." Harry told James. 

"really?" James said reaching a hand out. 

"of course." Harry said grabbing James hand and placing it on his stomach. 

"that's amazing." James said as the baby kicked.

"yeah it's amazing." Harry said smiling at how easy things were between him and James now. "were do you want to go to dinner?"

"dont mind. Wherever you want to go is fine." James told Harry.

"how about we just order takeaway I'm quit tired." Harry said as James pulled his hand away.

"yeah we could do that." James said as he reached over to get his phone.

"I was thinking a kebab." Harry said placing a hand on his baby bump.

"yeah a kebabs fine."

LATER ONCE THE FOOD ARRIVED.

"I was thinking maybe we could give us another try if that's what you want?" James asked nervously as they eat their dinner. 

"yeah I would love that James." Harry said after a moment of shock a huge smile appearing on his face. 

James just smiled over at Harry before leaning over and kissing him. 

"I think we should take this slow. Not rush things." James said after they broke the kiss. 

"okay." Harry said just happy about the fact that they were giving this another go. 

"starting tomorrow." James said before leaning forward again and kissing Harry. 

 

THE NEXT MORNING. 

"last night was good." Harry said as he and James layed in bed. 

"yeah it was." James said looking over at Harry. 

"I'm really glad we're giving this another go." Harry ssid smiling. 

"I am to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, if their is let me know in the comment.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

NEXT WEEKEND.

"I thought we were going to take things slowly." Harry said as he and James layed in bed naked.

"yeah that went out the window almost as soon as I said it." James said with a small laugh.

"I'm glad it did." Harry told his boyfriend. "were gonna need to get up at some point today." Harry added after he looked at his bedside clock.

"who says we have to get up?" James asked as he leaned over to kiss Harry.

"your child who has decided to site on my bladder says we have to get up." Harry said wiggling out of James' hold.

"you better come right back." James said as he let Harry go. 

"don't worry I will." Harry said before quickly making his way to the bathroom. "can we order some food?" Harry asked as he walked back into his room. 

"yeah we can order food. What do you want?" James asked as he watched Harry walk over to the bed. 

"a burger and ice cream." Harry said sitting back down on the bed. 

"I can make that happen." James said grabbing his phone. 

 

Harry smiled as he watched James order them food the happiest he has been in a while. He finally had James back and they had a baby on the way life was amazing. 

 

THAT NIGHT. 

"today has been amazing. I love you." Harry said surprising himself, nether he or James had said the L word since they got back together. 

"I love you too. So much." James told Harry with a smile pulling his boyfriend in for a hug. 

Things may not be perfect. They may be living almost an hour away from each other, and James may still have some trust issues with Harry. But they were in love and things are the best they've ever been for them. And in a few months they were going to have a baby and things were only going to get better for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Sorry its so short.  
> Sorry if theirs any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments.  
> If you have any ideas as to names for the baby could you please leave them in the comments.


	12. Chapter 12

ONE MONTH LATER.

"I can't believe our baby girls almost here." Harry said placing a hand on his big baby bump.

"I know. In one month there's going to be three of use." James said placing his hand on top of Harry's.

"I was thinking maybe you wanted to move in, be here when the baby's born if you want?" Harry asked nervously.

James just stared at Harry shocked for a moment. "yeah living with you and the baby sounds nice. But Romeo will have to live with use two." James reminded Harry after he got over the shock.

"I know. Romeo is our baby girls brother and your son. I would be happy to live with him." Harry told him.

"we can't live here then it's not big enough." James pointed out.

"I don't want to move back to hollyoaks." Harry said moving around so that he was facing James.

"then what are we gonna do?" James asked also moving around to face Harry.

"we could look for a place. A house maybe?" Harry asked having always wanted to raise a family in a nice house with a garden.

"yeah we could look for a house. But it would have to be closer to Hollyoaks. So that Romeo is close to his sister and mum." James said smiling also loving the idea of raising a family with Harry in a nice house.

"I'm good with moving closer to Hollyoaks. I just want use to be a family." Harry said before he leaned on to kiss James.

"well need to talk to Romeo about this first." James told his boyfriend. 

"yeah we can talk go him tomorrow. I have to go and talk to Ste about the divorce anyway." Harry said as the baby kicked. "in a couple days me and Ste should finally be divorced."

"good. Come round after you talk to himand we can discuss things with Romeo. And as much as I would like to stay here with you I have a client early tommorow so I should probably get going." James said as he stood up. 

"love you." Harry said as James leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"love you too." James said before leaving.

Harry seat there with a smile on his face one hand on his baby bump as he thought about what life was going to be like once the baby was here and they were living together.

THE NEXT DAY.

"Hey." Harry said as he seat down opposite Ste.

"Hey." Ste said back before taking a sip of his coffee. "did you sign it?"

"yeah is signed it." Harry said as he placed their divorce papers on the table.

"good. Then we've got nothing else to talk about." Ste said as he took the last sip of his coffee. "see you around Harry." Ste said picking the papers up and walking away. 

Harry sighed as Ste left knowing that his meeting with Ste wasn't going to be fun but not expecting Ste to be so cold. Before getting up and heading to James.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you here so early." James said as he opened the front door.

"yeah Ste just wanted the papers then left." Harry said walking into the house. "hope you don't mind."

"of course I don't." James said giving Harry a quick kiss. "Romeo isn't home yet but we could just talk." 

"yeah that's sound nice. We still need to talk about baby names." Harry said walking over to the coach. 

"yeah I have been thinking about names." James said following Harry to the coach. 

"really? What have you come up with?" Harry asked as he seat down. 

"I really like Hallie and Lexi." James said sitting down next to Harry. 

"like Heidi, Mila and Holly but I also really like Hallie and Lexi. I don't think I know which one I like the most till I see her." Harry admitted. 

"we can wait to decide on her first name but we need to decide what her last name will be." James pointed out. 

"I was thinking Nightingale-Thompson." Harry said as if it were obvious. 

"really. I thought you would want her last name to be Thompson."

"no. Your her dad two she should have both of our last names."

"thanks." James said as if he need to thank Harry. 

"you don't need to thank me she's our baby girl."

"Hey." Romeo said as he walked into the house. 

"Hey. How was your day?" James asked his son. 

"good." Romeo said as he looked over at the sofa. "Harry." 

"Hey Romeo." Harry said nervously. 

"what's going on?" 

"me and Harry wanted to talk to you about the living situation." James told his son standing up. 

"what about the living situation?" Romeo asked. 

"me and Harry are planning on moving in together. But Harry doesn't want to move back to Hollyoaks so we're planning on trying to find a house just outside of the village." 

"okay. I'll look for somewhere I can stay." Rmeo said walking into the kitchen. 

"you can move in with use of course." Harry said also walking into the kitchen. "were gonna look for a place bigger enough for all four of use."

"you don't have to do that. I can find somewhere else to stay."

"no your James son and the baby's big brother you can live with use." Harry said smiling. 

"We're hoping to only live about 10 minutes from the village so you can still go to school and see your friends." James added. 

"your really okay with me living with you?" Romeo asked shocked. 

"of course." James and Harry said together. 

"then that sounds really nice." Romeo said as he got some food from the fridge. 

Harry just smiled as he watched James and Romeo talk about the four of them living together and know James was going to be a great dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> I would love to know witch name you prefer for the baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to update I've been having a marvel marathon in the lead up to Avengers endgame and haven't really been able to get back into writing until today.  
> Sorry the chapters short and if it isn't my best one yet but I really wanted to get it up.   
> The storys almost finished I've only got about two or three more chapter left.   
> I hope you enjoy the story.

THREE WEEKS LATER.

"so what's happening about the whole moving thing?" Romeo asked as he and James eat dinner that night

"we've found a nice place and we're going to buy it. But we're not going to move in untill the babys a couple months old. Harry is going to come stay with use once the baby's born." James told his son.

"Okay. I'm gonna get to see this house befour right?"

"yeah me and Harry were planing on going to have another look at it on Saturday with you and if you like it put an offer in. Then Harry's gonna bring some of his stuff here for when he moves in."

"okay that sounds cool." Romeo said really excited that James and Harry want to know what he thinks about the house. "but I thought the reason we where moving is because Harry doesn't want to live in hollyoaks?"

"it is but he decided that ha doesn't want to be living on his own once the babys born and we don't want to still be moving into the new place when the baby's born so we decided the best thing to do was for Harry to live here for a while." James explained to his son.

" okay. " Romeo said as he eat the last bite of his food." I got homework I gotta do."

James just nodded as Romeo stood up, put his plate in the sink before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. 

THAT WEEKEND. 

"So what do you think of the house?" Harry asked Romeo after they had showed him round. 

"it's really nice. Better then where we are right now." Romeo said with a smile. "who's going to have what room?"

"me and Harry are having the master bedroom, with the baby in the room next to our and your room will be down the hall with the room next to you being for juliet if she ever comes to stay." James told Romeo as he walked into the room. 

"what? There's a room for Juliet?" Romeo asked shocked. 

"of course. She's your sister we want her to be happy and know she's welcome here." Harry told Romeo. "and your really happy with this house?"

"yeah I love this house."

"good because the house is ours." James said smiling. "I'm going to take your stuff back to mine." James added looking over at Harry. "you and Romeo can carry on having a look around."

"okay well see you in a bit." Harry said before giving James a quick kiss good bye. "well start moving our stuff in when the baby's about a month old. Hopefully we'll be all moved in about three months from now."

"okay. I'm going to go and have a look in the garden."

Harry and James looked around the five bed house for the next hour talking about what they were going to do to the house and school before heading back to James for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I would love to know what you thought of the chapter.  
> If there's any mistakes just let me know in the comments.   
> And I would really like to know what names people like the most I still can't decided.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter kind of short I wanted to make it longer but couldn't.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Harry went into labor that Thursday night and baby Lexi Nightingale-Thompson was born mid day Friday to two extremely happy fathers.

"I can't belive she's really here." Harry said sleepily as he held his daughter.

"I know." James said with a happy content smile. "let me hold her why you get some rest."

"in a minute." Harry told James not taking his eyes of off the baby.

A couple minutes later Harry handed Lexi over to James before quickly falling asleep. 

Harry and Lexi were realised from hospital two days later.   
With Harry and James taking there baby girl back to James's house in Hollyoaks. 

The first month with Lexi at home Harry spent watching his baby girl and picking furniture for their next house. While James worked and got their new house ready for them. 

When Lexi was two months old they started moving their stuff to the new house. And when Lexi turned three months they moved into their new house and Harry whent back to work. 

The first couple of months with the baby were hard for James and Harry with little to no sleep most night but the two of them had never been happier as a family. 

When Lexi was just over a year old James proposed to Harry and of course Harry said yes.   
They got married less then six months later.   
And Harry found out he was pregnant again just after their honeymoon.   
Romeo also moved out and went to university.   
Nine months later Harry gave birth to another baby girl Nova Marie Nightingale-Thompson. 

When Nova turned six months old Harry quit his job and decided to go back to university and studied business. 

With two kids at going back to school Harry's life was stressful but he was as happier then he's ever been.   
With an amazing husband.   
Two brilliant kids.   
A great stepson.   
Great in-laws.   
And a relationship with his father that's only getting better.   
Harry was really happy. 

"you okay?" James asked as he walked into their room. 

"yeah I'm really happy." Harry said looking up from the picture he was looking at. 

"what you looking at?" 

"a picture of Lexi and Nova last month." Harry said handing James the picture. 

"that's sweet." James said sitting down next to Harry. 

"you ever think about having more kids?" Harry asked. 

"no. But I'm not against the idea of having more kids." James said looking at Harry. 

"good because I'm pregnant." Harry said smiling. 

"really?" James asked shocked. 

"Yeah were having another baby." Harry said before kissing James. 

They both know having another baby would be stressful but they also know that it would all be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but if anyone has an idea for a story set before or after this just let me know.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is let me know in the comments.   
> I would love to know what you thought of the story in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you have any requests just leave them in the comments.


End file.
